


Pilfered Gloves

by helens78



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Knitting, Rule 63, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 11:16:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlotte loves Erika's fingerless gloves, but Erika made those for herself, not Charlotte.  And Charlotte does not look adorable in them.  Really, she doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pilfered Gloves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cesare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cesare/gifts).



"Those are _adorable_! Oh, and they look warm..." Charlotte bats her eyelashes, as if that's going to make Erika give up the pair of layered gloves she _just finished_.

But, of course, Erika doesn't have a firm hold on them, and Charlotte slips the red outer layer out of Erika's grasp, sliding one of her hands into it, and into it, and into it-- Erika made them for herself, so they go all the way up _Erika's_ forearms. On Charlotte, they go up past the elbows, opera-length. They're fingerless, meant to fit over the purple mini-gloves Erika knit, and they go a little past Charlotte's knuckles.

Charlotte makes a cooing noise that is not at all compelling and adorable, not in the least.

At least Erika still has the purple mini-gloves. She slips those on and clears her throat, making a beckoning gesture at Charlotte-- who, despite her ability to read minds, bites her lower lip as though puzzled. One of her eyebrows goes up. Erika isn't fooled for an instant.

"I'll take my gloves back, thank you."

Charlotte's lower lip protrudes slightly in a pout, but she hands them over. Erika slips them on and looks down at the embossed M with satisfaction.

"Mutant?" Charlotte guesses.

"Magnetism..." Erika waves a hand, and her set of five double-pointed needles zips across the room, tucking themselves away in a drawer under the guidance of Erika's ability. "Or mutant. Take your pick."

" _I'm_ a mutant," Charlotte points out, running her fingertips down the red outer glove again. If it feels electric to Erika, it's probably just static... it's fall, and these are made of wool, after all. When Erika gives her a stern look, Charlotte squeaks, "Just saying!" And then she heads back across the room to gather up her books. She's got her genetics class in fifteen minutes; she's going to need to hurry in order to make it across campus in time.

\---

It is no shock to Erika that, nine times out of ten, her brand-new red fingerless gloves are missing when she looks for them. Seven times out of ten, she finds them on Charlotte, and usually Charlotte's not even anywhere cold-- just lying in bed studying, or reading, or playing chess with Erika.

"You're going to give me a possession-is-nine-tenths argument, aren't you?" Erika asks, eyeing her gloves-- _her_ gloves, on Charlotte, yet again.

"I don't know what you mean," Charlotte says innocently, blinking up at Erika. "It's your move, by the way, but I've got mate in seven."

"I've got mate in five," Erika says, and Charlotte looks down at the board, her nose wrinkling in consternation. The two freckles on the bridge of her nose are in no way particularly adorable when she does that; Erika's never noticed that at all.

\---

When they get back from Thanksgiving break, there are a pair of blue fingerless gloves on Charlotte's pillow. A bit shorter than Erika's, made of a different fiber-- a wool and bamboo blend-- so they're even softer than Erika's, the sort of thing that Charlotte would rub against her cheek and moan at.

Which is exactly what she does. And then she looks over at Erika with a huge smile on her face. "For me?"

"Would it stop you from wearing them if they weren't?"

Charlotte puts them on and laughs. There are X-shapes on the backs of her hands, right where Erika's gloves have the M-shapes. "Hmm, that looks suspiciously familiar," she says. "Are you _sure_ they're not for me? That X looks like it stands for something. Something like Xavier?"

"Maybe it's just a particularly clever cable," Erika offers.

Charlotte comes over and wraps her arms around Erika's neck, beaming up at her. "I only stole yours so often because they reminded me of you," she says. "Well, and also they were warm and cozy and darling and _warm_."

Having Charlotte in her arms isn't making Erika think about rolling her into bed, not in any way. "Well, now you have your own," Erika says, hugging Charlotte back.

"Thank you," Charlotte says, coming up on tiptoe to-- and she can't be-- but she is, she's kissing Erika softly on the mouth, in a gesture that says much more than a simple kiss to seal a sentiment like _thank you_.

"Oh," Erika says, when Charlotte slips back down again.

"And possibly I liked wearing something you made," Charlotte murmurs, "for reasons that I _hope_ are more apparent now..."

That hopeful tone of voice doesn't make Erika think of holidays together and beach vacations and a lifetime of Charlotte's cheerful optimism, it really doesn't. Except in all the ways it does.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [On the Hardships of Having Gloves and a Girlfriend at the Same Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8710117) by [poetic_nonsense](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetic_nonsense/pseuds/poetic_nonsense)




End file.
